


The Nohrian Knot

by usermechanics



Series: Commissions and Requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bondage, Domestic, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Camilla learns not to mix ropes and her girlfriend.





	The Nohrian Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nui_the_Super_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts).



“Finally.”

Camilla brought the back of her hand to her brow, almost mocking the action of wiping sweat--considering she was in a lavender tank top and a pair of black sports shorts (clothes she received courtesy of her girlfriend), she wasn’t sweating much in her apartment, alive with open windows and mid-spring air. If anything, what she had brought up to the apartment wasn’t heavy but unwieldy. It could have been nice, especially considering that it was to be given to royalty, for the rope to be handled in any way but a coiled mess for her to carry up a few flights of stairs, but at the very least it was in her possession now. And even on the floor of her apartment, her toss of the rope made it look much more knotted than before.

With a huff, Camilla sat down and brought her hands to the rope, starting to untangle the mess that was before her. At the very least, most of the knots that were in the rope were easy enough to untangle: most were undoubtedly caused by its transportation. And for the better: it was the most structurally-sound a rope of its thickness could be, which would definitely help for wrapping things together for the sake of storage.

At least, that’s what Camilla thought she had bought this rope for.

“Hey, Cammy! I’m home!”

Camilla huffed before looking towards the front door: who else could have been entering besides her girlfriend?

“Oh, hello, Nozomi. It’s good to see you again.”

In a matter of seconds, Nozomi was in front of the rope, squatting next to Camilla. Her eyes were fixated on her hands, dutifully and gracefully untangling a particularly stubborn knot. Either there, or she was looking at Camilla, her expression pointed and focused on that particular kink in the rope.

“What’cha doing?”

“I’m untying a rope.”

“Why’d you get the rope, Cammy?”

“Because I thought that some things were best tied together before being put in storage.”

Nozomi gazed at Camilla, tilting her head slightly; a way of saying that she understood. “Go on.”

And Camilla kept talking about how there exist things which are best tied together. As flowing as Camilla’s voice was, the information was overall disinteresting to her, and more or less she attempted to pay attention. Nozomi seemed less interested in listening to this as a lecture and, looking at the trailing rope between them, wanted to make this lecture into a lab. Looking back to Camilla, she wasn’t even looking at Nozomi, but at her hands, busy untangling a few of the final knots in the rope: and one of the ends of the rope was relatively unmoving, almost as if Nozomi could use a few of the feet that Camilla wasn’t busy with and she wouldn’t even notice.

Scratch that. Camilla just laid down, her gaze and hands still working at the few hitches which existed in the knot.

“So, what you’re saying is that whenever you want to tie things up, it’s best to keep things really tight?” Nozomi giggled, grasping onto one of the ends of the rope.

“Yes, Nozomi. When working with a rope for the sake of storage, you want to have the least room possible between the things you’re tying together.” Camilla had stopped for a moment, her wrists together as she pushed the opposite sides of the rope together to loosen a hitch.

“Like this?” Nozomi wrapped her forearms together, directly below the wrist, twice, with her end of the rope; Camilla’s eyes widened as she felt the rope hindering her movement, almost appalled that Nozomi could do something like that.

Not that it mattered much to Nozomi, who was busy slipping the end of the rope between her wrists; and afterward, she used whatever rope was left between the end and the knot she was making--about a foot--to tie it up, using knots she knew she could untie with the structural soundness that ensured that Camilla couldn’t.

“Can you sit up, please?”

“Non-tan, what are you doing?” Camilla’s voice was slightly more worried, rubbing her wrists together slightly worriedly as she sat up: she could feel the friction from the rope immediately and stopped, her wrists starting to lift on their own. Well, Nozomi was bringing them behind her head, the lower hem of her tank top rising and peeking out a decent amount of her midriff.

“Demonstrating!”

“Nozomi, as much as I know that you are a hands-on learner, can you use somebody else as a demonstration?” Camilla giggled, yet there was a serious tone in her voice.

“I think you’d look cuter as storage than anyone else, Cammy!” Nozomi had been busy tying the rope around her torso from behind her back, making sure to use the underside of Camilla’s hefty chest as almost a guideline for where the rope to go. As the rope returned to Camilla’s back, Nozomi tucked the rope underneath itself, where it went to her chest, and snaked it around her chest once more, this time above the breasts and in the opposite direction as before: and like before, she tucked the rope underneath the rope that she used to wrap her chest from the back, forming a star between her shoulder blades.

“Nozomi?” Camilla questioned, slightly worried. She had started to wiggle around in the ropes to the best of her ability, but she felt as if she couldn’t move a single millimeter before being caught in the rope trap that Nozomi had set up for her. Thankfully, Nozomi had walked around her such that she was facing her now, if not for the only reason being that she needed to slip the end of the rope over her shoulder and between her breasts.

“Yes?” Nozomi questioned, slipping the rope underneath the one under her breasts, around itself, and over her other shoulder.

“This is a bit uncomfortable...” Camilla whimpered.

“Can you move much?”

Camilla, instead of telling her no, demonstrated how much she could move. Nozomi cooed as she struggled against the rope, her work being loosened slightly with her struggling: to remedy, Nozomi tugged on the end of the rope and tightened the bonds once more, leaving Camilla whimpering.

“I can’t!”

Nozomi cooed, tucking the end of the rope in a spiral around the star on her back, making sure to go under the first guideline and over the second, continuing in that pattern until she ran out of rope.

And then Nozomi pulled Camilla backwards, her butt on the ground and her wrists giving her head a few centimeters’ leeway from the floor. What was more enticing to Nozomi, however, was how Camilla squirmed, attempting to make some sort of move to get off of the ground. That simply wouldn’t do. Nozomi sat on her hips, her hands pressing into her delicious chest, made even more enticing by how the ropes made it pop out.

“Nozomi!” Camilla whined, her hips wiggling in a desperate attempt to get Nozomi off of her; Nozomi was used to this position from many a time before, and knew how to ride Camilla’s hips bucking against her.

“Having fun?” Nozomi asked gleefully; Camilla knew that if she said, “no,” Nozomi would pull away and untie her, but something was weird about being tied up by Nozomi, it was almost too enticing, and she was definitely, in spite of everything, having fun.

“Nozomi, it’s probably for the best that you tied me up. I would do unspeakable things to you if you untied me.”  
“Is that so?” Nozomi’s smile had become sly, and she had placed her hands on her hips, almost defiantly.

“Indeed,” Camilla closed her eyes, as if she were preparing a monologue. “Because you have been acting very naughty, young lady, tying me up like this, and I believe that’s deserving of a punishment of the highest order.” As she was speaking, an oddly human stench had filled her nostrils: there were hints of tanginess and a few notes of bitterness, but overall it smelled almost sour, slightly fetid, undoubtedly musky. Camilla opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of Nozomi’s perineum, her eyes gravitating to her flushed, damp labia; a beadlet of her juices dribbled down her lips and onto Camilla’s chin, the scent almost overbearing and causing saliva to pool in her mouth. Since when did she strip, and even more importantly, since when did Nozomi get so wet? Was she silently getting off to Camilla being tied up?

“Punish me!” Nozomi giggled, her laughter quickly coming to a close as she choked an initial moan as she felt Camilla’s warm tongue stroking up her pussy. Nozomi pushed her hips forward, attempting to push Camilla’s head closer to the ground and placing uncomfortable pressure on her hands in the process. “Do unspeakable things to me!”

If she truly insisted: the most that Camilla was able to do from her lackluster vantage point was lick, the only tool in her arsenal which she could use--her most prominent tools, her hands, were out of commission due to the rope. Camilla mumbled, trying her best to delve further into her face-rider’s core; she could only dig far enough to part her outer labia before Nozomi squirmed and pulled her hips back, just enough for Camilla’s tongue to be back where it was, barely spreading her lips apart.

This was going to take awhile.

“Nozomi, can you please stay still for a moment?”

“Hmm?” Nozomi giggled as she pressed her hips back into Camilla’s face, snuffing any further conversation. Thankfully, Camilla wasn’t considering conversing and she lapped at Nozomi’s core, slipping her tongue between her lower lips and digging at her entrance. Nozomi pushed in slightly, feeling the tip of Camilla’s tongue grazing her entrance, and slowly, Camilla thrust herself into Nozomi’s slightly unforgiving hole, her walls squeezing rather violently against Camilla’s tongue initially while Nozomi let out a rude whine.

Camilla, tongue-tied, could only let out a huff as she retracted her tongue from Nozomi’s core, opting instead to lick at her entrance. Nozomi’s whimpers turned into huffs as she pressed further against Camilla’s head, an almost painful discomfort filling her hands as Nozomi started to grind against her face more aggressively. It was less punishment for Nozomi and more for Camilla with the pain surging through her hands.

She’d have to get this out of the way as soon as possible, but she wanted to relish every moment that she had with Nozomi in this position. It was shamelessly arousing, but how could she even say that someone like herself, royalty, was being turned on by being in such a compromising position and smothered in her girlfriend’s cunt?

In her position, she leaned forward as much as she could and bit down, her teeth grazing along her outer vulva before clenching onto the one sole, pinkish protrusion she could find: her clit. Nozomi growled, but Camilla held on, needing to have a slight bit of control that she knew she wouldn’t be able to derive otherwise. Scraps of power were the only thing that Camilla could get from this position, and she needed to use them wisely. Licking at the bit of her nub that was beyond where she bit, she could feel Nozomi’s wiggling starting to grow much more chaotic, almost as if she had amplified the sensitivity of her weakest spot tenfold.

And to test how weak Nozomi was in spite of being on top, Camilla pulled away and returned to stirring her folds with her tongue, much more damp than she had been before her little procedure. Camilla whispered sweet nothings into her folds, a mixture of lewd insults and compliments which became a blur between her legs; to Nozomi, the words felt as hot as they probably were to hear, but Camilla was whispering and she was moaning: whatever muffled noises she could have heard in the first place were immediately drowned out, and she could only feel Camilla’s wanton breath and hisses toying with her folds.

Then Camilla dug her tongue into Nozomi’s folds, piercing through her entrance; when she felt her walls squeezing against her tongue, she pushed further, trying to shove as much of herself into Nozomi as possible in a lewd quasi-snog. Camilla’s lips felt as soft and squishy as could be, and Nozomi buckled, falling forward and planting her hands on Camilla’s hips to ensure her fall wasn’t that painful. Her hands dug into Camilla’s plush, almost as a form of catharsis against her seat’s torturous licking. Her face rested against taut midriff, which otherwise she would be working at if it weren’t for how deliciously Camilla had been working on her core: her heartbeat was evident in her ears and she certainly wasn’t thinking straight with Camilla’s tongue shoved as far inside of her as she could possibly go.

“Cammy! Don’t stop! Please!”

As if Camilla could stop if she wanted to. The only thing she could do was push or pull inside of Nozomi’s insides, and thus she started a rhythm, trying her best to make it comfortable enough for her to perform while at the same time great for Nozomi’s pulsing walls, trying to milk her damp muscle of all it was worth. Her rhythm was intense, fast, about as quick as she could make it, and it was enough to have Nozomi’s hips rolling against her and pressing down, beadlets of sweat dripping down her thighs and intermingling with the taste of her cunt, adding a slight saltiness to an already-overwhelming flavor. Camilla’s heart was fluttering at the onslaught on her palate, her entire body quivering as she delved further into Nozomi. The flavors had already grown mild before--she had adjusted to Nozomi’s stench--and the slight remnants of sweat were enough to overload her senses.  
Nozomi couldn’t handle the excess pleasure which had filled her up. Her entire body was alight with lewd passion, and release at this point was mandatory for her: a release that came in waves, and a liquid which seemed to push back against Camilla’s tongue. Following it, her tongue returned to her lips and Nozomi squirted directly into her mouth, leaving Camilla hastily and rapidly swallowing in an attempt to keep all of it inside of her mouth. To no avail: Nozomi’s squirting was rampant and some of it ended up leaking past her lips, rolling down her cheeks and chin.

Nozomi became dead weight against Camilla’s form, which was a slight issue considering that she was still tied up. All that was needed of Camilla to wake her up, however, was a quick bite to her buttocks. Nozomi shot up as if a pin was inserted into her butt and off of Camilla’s face entirely. Camilla gasped, the fresh air almost tasting dull and dry compared to the obscenely humid scene she was once in.

“Nozomi, now that you’re up, can you please help me get out of this? What do you even call this kind of bondage?”

“Shibari!” Nozomi replied with glee as she lifted Camilla up by the shoulders, trying not to aggravate the rope too much; all of the aggregate twists would make for an unfortunately difficult knot to untie if she weren’t careful. And thankfully, she was careful with untying the complex rope structure she had put Camilla in, doing every step in reverse from how she got her in that mess until all that was left was Camilla with her wrists bound together.

“Are you into Shibari, perchance?” Camilla questioned, Nozomi’s unwrapping of Camilla’s arms met with a slightly cocky smile. She was trying to hide something from her, but she didn’t exactly know what.

“Kinda,” Nozomi cooed, her lips a pout after she spoke, almost attempting to act a bit cutesy. Camilla waved her arms about, almost perplexed at this new state of being able to move. Thankfully, she didn’t have a lot of rope burn, but when she looked down, she could see the imprint of the ropes as a darker purple, almost a royal hue: Camilla didn’t even realize how sweaty she had become thanks to the rope bondage, but Nozomi was undoubtedly eyeing how the tank top now gave full attention to Camilla’s ample bosom.

“You should probably take a shower.”

“And you’re not going to take one? Nozomi, look at your legs for a second.”

Nozomi would stain anything she put on, even leather, if she didn’t clean herself up beforehand. Her pussy still seemed to be oozing remnants of her fluids, her thighs glistening with her lewd juices. Nozomi attempted to stand up, but she was rather weak from her cunnilingus session, her entire form quite woozy. Camilla stood up without much of an issue, and seeing her girlfriend flailing around like that, she took matters into her own hands and picked Nozomi up in a bridal carry.

“I guess that this means we should shower together.”

“I mean, I guess so, Cammy. I’ll make sure to wash your back and wherever else you want me to wash.”

“Anywhere?”

Nozomi nodded, trying her best to keep her composure. That was, until she felt Camilla leaning in and pressing her lips against Nozomi’s navel, sending her into a fit of laughter.

“I’ll make sure you wash me as clean as I want to be.” Camilla’s threat seemed quite meaningful despite her threat being that Nozomi was destined to eat her out.

And as Nozomi and Camilla headed to the showers, the rope laid on the floor, with Camilla forgetting to have put it away.

Whether or not she did that on purpose, nobody really quite knew, and Camilla didn’t even realize she forgot to put it away until she was in the shower room.

After this shower, it was time for revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> [I am still accepting commissions and requests,](https://usermechanicsthewritingguy.tumblr.com/post/169150929306/its-happening) and this fic was made possible by being a commission/request.


End file.
